


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Dejah Thoris

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, john carter from mars
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Dejah Thoris prepares to get bred by a powerful sorcerer. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on January 17th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dejah Thoris
Series: Breeding Ground [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 17





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Dejah Thoris

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 19th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Dejah Thoris(Dejah Thoris from John Carter of Mars, Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Chapter)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kneeling before the throne of a handsome emerald-eyed and dark haired young man, Dejah Thoris took advantage of the man’s appendage, which shoved deep into her throat. She had always been curious about the men of their neighboring planet Earth. Her dark hair framed her olive complexion, her curvy body moving back and forth while Dejah sucked them.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Longing another taste of him, Dejah sped up. The gentleman, Hadrian Peverell, claimed he was a traveler. He scoured the entire universe for some of the most exotic women. And after spending some time really getting to know him, Dejah could see why women had been drawn to Hadrian. She worshipped the man, known as the Dragon, with several wet sucks.  
  
Hadrian closed his eyes, rocking back. Dejah practically wore next to nothing, but what she did wear, would allow Hadrian to strip it from her as he took her body. In the meantime, she worshipped her knob.  
  
“I guess all Martian women know how to take cock,” Hadrian hissed.  
  
Dejah just smiled, intending to serve her new master quite nicely. She would treat him good, and in response, he would treat her good. Hadrian pressed his fingers against the back of her head and pumped deep inside of her mouth. His balls hitting her chin just as much as her spilling breasts brushed against him.  
  
“Time for your reward, my sexy Martian Princess,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
She doubled down on what she was doing, sucking Hadrian hard and fast. Deciding to milk his balls, Dejah had been very pleased with the results. A very prolific amount of fluids, which Dejah learned had been the element which Earthlings created their young, spilled down her throat.  
  
And it was tasty to boot. She swallowed it, practically becoming higher than air.  
  
Hadrian closed his eyes. If there were two things that Martians were addicted to, it was sex and cookies. And while Hadrian did not have any cookies, he was able to come with the sex with Dejah.  
  
M’gann told him about this woman, and well Hadrian had been glad that she had. Finding her had been a priority for some time. Wrapping his arms around Dejah, he pulled Hadrian to her feet.  
  
“Let us retire to bed.”  
  
Dejah could not disagree with that fact. The two of them teleported off into the nearest bed chambers.  
  
Hadrian always preferred a much larger bed. More room for fun and also given the glorious number of women he bedded, a super king size bed, with room for expansion, was important. Hadrian stripped of her clothes. Her luscious breasts, narrow waist, flat stomach, wide hips, and long glorious legs, along with a dripping mound devoid of any hair made Hadrian just smile.  
  
As Hadrian reminded himself, the only place Martian’s had hair, was on their head, and that was only by choice. Hadrian tasted Dejah’s sweet pussy. The exotic taste, much like the nectar of some forgotten god, spilled out of Hadrian’s mouth.  
  
Dejah screamed something in her own Martian language. Given M’gann had to normally help him with the translations, and Hadrian was still learning, he had no idea what she said. But, the moanings Dejah did, it was very erotic and a universal language.  
  
He could just eat Dejah up, but he had much more to explore. Namely her body, which Hadrian kissed all the way up. He spent a small amount of time exploring Dejah’s belly button, licking it, and making her just squirm with pleasure on the bed. Oh yes, this was pretty hot. Hadrian kissed backwards on her, turning her body into perfect position.  
  
“You’re wet for me,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Yes,” Dejah said. “I want you...I want to mate with you.”  
  
Hadrian rubbed her wet pussy against the tip of her walls. They looked so tight, and Hadrian wanted to be between her thighs, mating and breeding this sexy Martian Woman. Her eyes burned with the fiery passion, wanting more. She was in heat, and she sensed her mate, and Hadrian intended to give her all she wanted.  
  
As his trysts with M’gann proved, Martian Kryptonian hybrid girls could be pretty adorable. And would grow up to be heart-stoppingly gorgeous. But, Hadrian got a bit too ahead of himself.  
  
Grinding up against her tight body, Dejah opened her walls for Hadrian. She moaned, the deeper Hadrian pushed into her body. Several inches of his phallus broke down her barriers and made Dejah feel so good. She had been building up momentum and came undone.  
  
Hadrian’s strong chest crashed against her breasts. The feeling of the hairs upon his chest scraping against her made Dejah just break out into pleasure. He drove her down into the bed, with several long thrusts, burying deep inside of her body.  
  
Getting Dejah nice and wet so he could slip in and fertilize her womb with more of his daughters became the priority. Hadrian pressed against Dejah’s body, making her cries get only passionate. She pressed her fingers deep inside of Hadrian’s neck and whispered in her ear.  
  
“I want you to breed me!”  
  
Dejah begging of him was as hot as hell. Rocking back and forth, Hadrian could feel her pheromones pinging off of his. Strong, powerful waves which a Martian women released when she wanted to mate. Hadrian hammered away at her, and made Dejah just break out into moans, marking Hadrian’s back with her fingers.  
  
The position reversed, and Dejah sunk down onto Hadrian, riding him. He grabbed onto her ass in a way to propel Dejah to higher heights and that higher height made Dejah bounce up and down on his crotch. Their bodies connected together, with heat increasing.  
  
The pleasures of the flesh only made Dejah just sink into pleasure. She had felt like nothing this good could happen to her ever again. Those swollen sacs, carrying her mate’s seed, prepared to spill into her body, and breeding her. Dejah squeezed her own breasts, breathing in and out. Her insides shifted, a little bit tighter than ever.  
  
Oh, involuntary shapeshifting, while having sex, and thus making a Martian’s pussy almost airtight. Oh, Hadrian pushed through, breaking the tightness. The weight of his balls increasing the further he worked up into Dejah’s body.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me again,” Hadrian said. “And remember, your pussy, it’s mine...and your womb….”  
  
“Fill it with your children!” Dejah cried out.  
  
The conception of more Daughters of the Dragon were near. Hadrian pressed his hands down onto Dejah and pushed her down. Despite her tightness, Hadrian worked himself as deep into her body as possible. The Martian’s durability allowed her to take Hadrian all the way deep inside of her body.  
  
Hadrian thrusted up and practically fucked into her womb. Dejah leaned down, her breasts swelling with excitement. And said breasts got suck, as the warm Martian milk spilling out of them, good with cookies, but good enough alone, drained into Hadrian’s mouth. It was evidence that Dejah reached the highest peak of her levels, and was almost assured to be bred.  
  
Oh, Dejah’s body burned, biological impulses seeking out the most potent seed for the strongest young. Hadrian almost appeared to have multiple hands. But, yet, her eyes only saw two. Strange how something like that comes.  
  
“Give me everything,” Dejah breathed.  
  
She grew tighter around Hadrian, constricting around him. The need to be bred overwhelmed Dejah of everything. Hadrian jackhammered deep inside of her body, stretching Dejah. Going deep inside, brushing against her womb. Hadrian’s balls tightened, against her, and they could both feel it.  
  
The blast of life-bringing fluids raced down into her body and struck Dejah’s eggs. Hadrian squeezed her breasts and made more milk just fire out of her lactating breasts. Dejah dropped and rose down onto Hadrian’s body, not wanting to squander a single drop of his precious fluids.  
  
Dejah squeezed down onto him, so nice, and so warm. Hadrian pressed his fingers into her back and made Dejah cry out, when he pumped the last few bursts of seed inside of her womb.  
  
The result made Dejah fall back onto her bed. Stomach filled with so much seed, that it looked as if she would have triplets at the very least. Which seemed to be the rule with Martian females in Hadrian’s experience, at least when they were bred by him. Hadrian wrapped his arm around Dejah and kissed her neck deeply, making her softly moan.  
  
Running a hand against her recently impregnated belly, Hadrian could tell that despite being bred fully by him, Dejah wanted him worse than ever. She ground up against him, with a smile.  
  
“You’re hard again,” she said. “Impressive.”  
  
Hadrian teased her before making his move. Dejah had her nice filled with orgasms and more of Hadrian’s seed. Her body glowed when Hadrian plundered it throughout the night.  
 **End.**


End file.
